


在路上

by FaustCrimson



Category: TFBOYS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21510175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaustCrimson/pseuds/FaustCrimson
Summary: *速打今天也好喜欢凯千啊
Relationships: 凯千 - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	在路上

今早起来的时候，易烊千玺明显感觉到冷了。

秋裤这个梗从出道那天玩到现在，玩到易烊千玺看到秋裤就会条件反射地PTSD。这不能怪他，谁让身边有个啰嗦的家伙总爱叨叨。年方十八的帅小伙痛定思痛，决定在秋末冬初的这一天，穿上自己久违的最帅的那条破洞裤，然后跑到校外租了一辆电驱小四轮准备去找他哥。

护犊心切的胖虎老师拼死相劝，总算劝动易烊千玺把心爱的破洞裤换了下来。胖虎老师再接再厉，卑微到哪怕在后排有一席之地也好，心心念念只愿能够跟着一块去，生怕小朋友在路上会被交警拦下来，结果被小朋友无情拒绝。

“我又不是无照驾驶，慌什么。”小朋友不以为意地摆摆手。

胖虎老师振振有词：“万一路上堵车堵到你开累了怎么办。”

易烊千玺摆出了大佬的款：“大不了我停路边上让王俊凯来接我。”

胖虎老师转念一想，这样也行，于是千叮咛万嘱咐要是不想开了，就找地方停车让王俊凯来接。

总算摆脱了爱操心的助理老师，小朋友欢天喜地地发动了汽车。从前去找他哥都是胖虎开车，这回轮到他自己了，未雨绸缪地开了高德地图语音导航——王俊凯版。

“Hello大家好，我是TFBOYS王俊凯。”

“知道了，你是大傻子。”趁四下无人他哥也不在，小朋友自然不会放过怼他哥的机会。

中央戏剧学院-北京电影学院，始发地和目的地设置完成。他安心地跟着导航跑，结果被他哥的导航骗得团团转，绕了好大一个远路。

高架都堵得一片血红了，这傻逼导航还领着他往高架跑。另一条绿色的地面道路畅通无阻，看得易烊千玺好生艳羡。

这一番兜兜转转，开开停停，总算离他哥学校还有五百米的时候，小朋友果不其然闹脾气了，不想开了，索性路边找了个停车位给他哥打电话：“哥，在干嘛呢？”

“在宿舍玩《死亡搁浅》。”王俊凯好奇这会儿他弟怎么会打电话来。

“我搁浅在你学校外面五百米的路上了，你来不来接呗。”易烊千玺痛快地说道。

王俊凯一听哪还顾得上送快递啊，拽上外套钥匙就冲了出去。

易烊千玺蹲在路边戴着兜帽装蘑菇路人，在见到风尘仆仆赶来的他哥时先发了一通脾气，半是撒娇半是抱怨地说道：“都是你！害我走错了路！”

王俊凯一脸懵逼，茫然地想自己过去几小时不都在玩游戏吗，怎么就害自家小朋友走错路了呢。然而这并不是问题的重点，他忙不迭地去哄闹脾气的小宝贝：“都是我的错，都是我不好，小朋友不生我气了我好不好？”

易烊千玺别过头：“看着办。”

小朋友不打招呼地找过来，害得王俊凯一时半会也想不到带人去哪儿。索性按照最普遍的套路，去看电影准没错。

冷面大佬在外注意形象，哪怕遮得严严实实的也死活不肯让他牵手手，踩着运动鞋蹦蹦跳跳，露出的白嫩脚踝被冷风吹得通红，看得王俊凯忍不住硬是将人摁在了一旁的长椅上，亲手把小孩的鞋好好穿上。易烊千玺嘟囔着挣扎了一下就不动了，倒不是给王俊凯面子，而是魂被一旁的栗子摊勾走了。他就爱吃这种路边的小玩意儿，深深向往着烟火生活。

被演艺事业耽误的煎饼摊师傅，诚不我欺。

不过这个天气最适合吃糖炒栗子和芝士烤红薯。

两人捧了一袋栗子在电影开场前三十秒溜进了影院，躲在角落里咬耳朵。

易烊千玺喜欢又糯又甜的栗子，然而一向懒得剥，他哥好脾气地剥完还不行，非要得寸进尺地让他哥亲手把剥好的栗子送他嘴里才算完。

王俊凯倒是任劳任怨，一个接一个地剥着再喂到小朋友的嘴里，时不时还逗一逗人。

易烊千玺被闹得气鼓鼓的：“不吃啦！”

王俊凯见好就收，连忙土下座：“吃嘛吃嘛，不然哥剥了浪费了。”

说句实在话，《海上钢琴师》着实催眠，要是没有那袋糖炒栗子，俩人准会在影院头挨着头就此睡过去。落在人群最后走出电影院时，他们还此起彼伏地打哈欠。

“千玺。”王俊凯喊他。

“嗯？”

“我之前在海上拍杂志，风浪很大，我吐了好几回。不过也见到一些有趣的东西。”王俊凯慢慢说道，“飞禽与鸟唳、鱼群与鲸鸣，海上有风，有光，海洋有陆地上的一切，唯独没有你。”

——这座城市什么都有，独独没有尽头。cr.1900

现学现用的王同学期末考一定满分。

易烊千玺沉默了会儿，轻轻拽住他哥的手：“那你上岸呗。”

“但我是要成为海贼王的男人啊。”王俊凯理所当然地说道。

“……自己选咯。是上岸，还是当海贼王。”

“先上岸。”王俊凯认真思考了会儿，理直气壮地说道，“再带着压寨夫人回去当海贼王。”

“……”

鱼和熊掌不可兼得。

但是小孩才做选择，20岁的王俊凯选择两个都要。

易烊千玺本想狂刷王俊凯的饭卡把北影食堂吃个遍，无奈这回随性出来没带助理打掩护，这要在北影食堂露面离公开出柜仿佛只差口头明说，只好偷偷摸摸找了个带包厢的餐厅吃饭，又磨磨蹭蹭到餐厅打烊。易烊千玺第二天早上没课，但王俊凯有，颇有些愤愤。

大冷天路中央一个人也没有。小朋友故意闹他哥，离合器踩一下松一下的，把他哥折腾得够呛。

王俊凯忍无可忍拉开车门下了车，转到驾驶座那方向：“下来我开。”

易烊千玺偏不答应，赖在位置上不走。

王俊凯深谙带娃秘诀，知道不该惯着的时候就不能惯着，直接公主抱将人捞了出来，不顾小孩挣扎塞进了副驾驶座，特别老妈子地给人系上了安全带，还不忘在小朋友的眉心痣上狠亲几口。

“乖啊小朋友，别打扰前辈开车。”

“嘿王俊凯，你真出息了啊。”

“口头占占便宜嘛，难道你想听我自称‘老公’？”王俊凯笑嘻嘻地说道，“直说啊千玺，我是是无所谓的。”

“开你的车。”小朋友缩起脚，乖乖地坐在了位置上。

还别说，他哥开车的确比他稳一些，到底拿到驾照的时间长一点。

“可惜呀，第一个坐上王俊凯副驾驶的是小马哥。”易烊千玺感叹道。

“9102年了你还吃马骏的醋呢。”王俊凯闻到了一股陈年醋酸味，“那我还没说大佬的副驾驶座上是胖虎老师呢。”

他用无限怅惘的语气徐徐说道：“我可嫉妒胖虎老师了。咱家小宝贝儿第一次演电影，他就幸运地客串了打手，镜头足有两秒钟。史上第一部由胖虎老师友情出演票房超过十五亿的电影，羡慕，羡慕。”

“你还调侃我。”易烊千玺一听王俊凯用上骄傲自豪的语气吹他就脸红。

“哪敢啊，我这是实话实说。”王俊凯吹彩虹屁的时候向来实事求是，“不过千玺哎，我有个疑问。”他也算是从海绵里挤出时间去N刷电影的狂热脑残粉了，再加上课堂教学，对剧情和电影细节处理也是有了些自我见解。

易烊千玺坐直了身体，侧耳倾听他哥的指正。

“刘北山喜欢陈念。”王俊凯刚问出口易烊千玺就感觉到了套路，还没等回答，这家伙又问了下去，“那玺子哥呢？”

“……”又来这个。

他就知道王俊凯“小心眼”。金鸡奖录MV的时候就对人家冬雨姐“严防死守”。冬雨姐的站位被安排他俩中间，好家伙，脸上的猫纹瞬间消失了，端得那叫一个一本正经，结果暗中偷瞄，真以为周围没人看着，实际早就被摄像头拍得一清二楚，用脚趾想想都能料到超话里肯定放满了王俊凯一帧一帧的“我就康康.gif”。

易烊千玺心说这人真会赖皮。

明明那会儿导演喊人上前时没指名道姓，王俊凯非瞎起哄鼓掌让他上去。易烊千玺第一个反应就是“不了不了”，反击地指了指王俊凯，结果这家伙不按常理出牌，在众目睽睽之下直接上了手，笑嘻嘻地还是把他推了出去。

此情此景，怎么看都像课堂上老师提问时，走神的男主被无情的同桌残忍出卖：“老师！这道题易烊千玺会。”

王俊凯就是个大坏蛋。

易烊千玺斜睨了他一眼，铁了心不回答。

谁想王俊凯铆足了劲要知道答案，干脆在等红灯的时候把车停到了路边上熄了火，大有他不说就不走的架势。

“我是无所谓，但你明天不是要上课嘛。”

“这个问题对我的人生走向十分重要。”王俊凯严肃说道，“我不知道答案就无心上课，无心上课期末考就过不了，过不了就会留级。”

“那你就留级吧。”

“别啊千玺。”王俊凯嬉皮笑脸地说道，“说说呗，到底喜欢谁啊。”

憨批。易烊千玺暗骂道。

“刘北山喜欢陈念。”他慢条斯理地说道。

“玺子哥呢？”王俊凯凑近他的耳朵。小朋友的耳垂敏感的要命，轻轻吹两下就涨得通红，“亲都亲了不知道几百次了，还不好意思说呢？”

易烊千玺抿起嘴，带着点腼腆又玩味的表情看着他笑：“猜猜呗老哥，猜对了就说，猜不对不说。”

王俊凯十分笃定自己上辈子肯定拯救了银河系，所以这辈子栽到了易烊千玺手里，三言两语就被人收得服服帖帖。

他怎么会那么喜欢易烊千玺呢。

每当感到自己的情感已然丰沛至无以复加时，只要那人轻轻歪个头淡淡瞥一眼，便会有更多的爱意喷薄而出，像海一样永无枯竭之日。

明天只会比今天更加喜欢易烊千玺。

停到北影门外时，易烊千玺如愿以偿回到了属于自己的驾驶位上。

“回去小心点，别抢道。乖乖听话知道吗？”王俊凯把着车门不让人走，和胖虎一样叮嘱了起来。

“果然是奔三的人了，越来越啰嗦了。”易烊千玺把住了方向盘，“那我走咯？哥你把车门给我关上呗，怪冷的。”

“等会儿。”王俊凯想也不想地钻进了车里，目的明确地亲上了小朋友的嘴唇，动作之迅速，让易烊千玺都没反应过来，就愣愣地坐那儿挨亲。

啵唧声清晰可闻，他不由自主地红了脸。

“Goodbye kiss.”

易烊千玺手足无措地挠了挠头发：“神经。”

王俊凯咧嘴笑了笑，替他关上了车门：“路上小心。”

“放心吧。”

车缓缓消失在拐角。

王俊凯收回了恋恋不舍的目光，哼着歌心情甚好地往回走，走到一半裤兜里的手机震动了一下。

他掏出来一看——

**喜欢你。-From 摇摇七喜**

冷风吹到虎牙上怪冷的。王俊凯想。

停车场的充电桩旁静静停泊着一排电驱车，今天易烊千玺来就是开的这种车子。即使不充电，从这儿到昌平开个来回也没问题。

明天也是平凡的一天，理论课老师其实不太点名。

王俊凯决定翘课。

Fasut

2019/11/20

**Author's Note:**

> 今天去买糖炒栗子的时候，被易烊千玺这个小坏蛋带错路了，所以临时决定让他也被带错路一下，好像误伤了王俊凯【？
> 
> 海上钢琴师真的挺助眠的【dbq


End file.
